


The Noble King and the Lonesome Seer

by atomic_fanfics



Series: Hannigram Viking Era Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Blood and Gore, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forest Sex, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: "The two raiders eventually came across a rather strange sight. In the middle of a clearing in the woods, there was a small hut. Smoke rose from the chimney and it looked well-lived in. They approached the house carefully, seeing a young man sitting in front of a fire outside the hut, surrounded by a small pack of wolves who seemed quite taken with the lad. They nuzzled up against him, their tails wagging even when he pet them in return. As the two foreigners approached, landing a few feet away, one of the wolves noticed the raiders’ close proximity and let out a warning growl, the rest following suit with threatening stances and growls. The young man looked up to see them, standing up defensively, one hand twitching as if it were going to reach for the very sharp axe that was propped up against a log beside him."A Historical Fantasy Anglosaxon/'Viking' era ABO fic I made impulsively one day.The Rape/Non-con warning is here because there are discussions about corrective rape in passing. Nothing non-consensual really happens.The mildly dubious consent tag is there because there's sex that is consensual but very under-negotiated.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Viking Era Omegaverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175
Collections: a/b/o Hannigram





	The Noble King and the Lonesome Seer

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't my best work since I usually don't write Omegaverse but I thought some people might enjoy this one regardless!
> 
> All omegas have vaginas male omegas have an enlarged clitoris and it's referred to as a cock. As a trans man, I refer to my own genitals similarly, using terms like vagina/pussy/cunt/etc... but also penis/cock/erection/etc... so here's the heads up for those who might be triggered or made uncomfortable by this!

The raid had been very successful. They’d gotten a good amount of goods and supplies from the village, a good amount of the healthier locals that hadn’t died during the raid were now slaves and were to be shipped back to their homeland. The raid party settled down for the moment, using the ransacked homes of the villagers as shelter. It was too late in the day to make a one-way trip back to their land by sea, so they were to stay the night and leave early the next morning. The tribe chief, a wealthy powerful alpha king known as Hannibal Lecter, led a group of nobles into the woods to hunt for game to eat that night. It was quite late in the afternoon, so the main group formed into smaller splinter groups. The king and his trusted ally a noblewoman and fellow alpha, Alana Bloom; who had a wife back home, a fierce strong omega, named Margot who usually came along too but had matters to take care of back at their home. The two raiders eventually came across a rather strange sight. In the middle of a clearing in the woods, there was a small hut. Smoke rose from the chimney and it looked well-lived in. They approached the house carefully, seeing a young man sitting in front of a fire outside the hut, surrounded by a small pack of wolves who seemed quite taken with the lad. They nuzzled up against him, their tails wagging even when he pet them in return. As the two foreigners approached, landing a few feet away, one of the wolves noticed the raiders’ close proximity and let out a warning growl, the rest following suit with threatening stances and growls. The young man looked up to see them, standing up defensively, one hand twitching as if it were going to reach for the very sharp axe that was propped up against a log beside him. He took a deep breath, composing himself,

“Norsemen, right?” he asked them bluntly, catching the two warriors off guard. He sounded like he expected them or wasn’t even afraid of them. The two just nodded carefully.  
“I heard the screaming from over here, amazing how sound travels far. Unfortunately, that means you’ve taken out my one source of supplies and income but really I don’t care what you do with them just leave me out of this. If you don’t mean to harm me then you’re free to move along or rest here if you’d like, but if your plan is to kill me or enslave me then I’ll have to kill you both. I’ve also known these wolves for most of my life, and if you try anything they will jump at the first chance to tear your throats out with their teeth.”  
Alana spoke first,

“Alright, we’ll leave you be.”  
The man sighed in relief,

“Good, now if you two need anything let me know and I’ll see if I can help,” Hannibal studied the boy before him-- he had a dark curly mop on his head, light eyes, scruffy facial hair, and a noticeable scar or two on his face, yet he looked rather youthful and soft. The stranger cracked a smile as he sat down ruffling the fur of one of the wolves who licked him on the nose, making him cringe back with a small laugh.

“Mind if I sit down?” the king asked the strange young man. To which he replied,

“Go for it,” now that they were sitting across the fire pit from each other the foreigner could pick up on the man’s scent better. He was unable to sense it due to their range but now they were much closer, he could just about smell it; and it was divine-- fierce, warm, earthy, an omega. Now, this was interesting,

“Do you live out here by yourself then?” Hannibal asked.

“Not exactly. I have my wolves, but by most standards, yes. I live out here with no interaction from other humans unless you count the occasional trips to the village to sell things. Though I’m not the most social person either and the villagers hate me, they think I’m some kind of monster because I’m not Christian. They call me a sinner or whatever insult they can come up with at the time. One of the more interesting ones happened to be when an alpha male called me the Devil’s Bitch. Unfortunately for him, I sold his wife poison so she could kill him. He was beating her and she needed a way out, I provided,” the king felt himself become more and more interested in this creature. The young man was quite alluring if he was being honest. There was something about the omega that made him feel ‘things’,

“If you aren’t Christian, then what are you?”

“I’m not really anything,” the man said. “I’m a magic-user but I just sort of pray to whoever can listen to me. I’ve never been a believer in the Church’s teachings, though. They say some of the most arbitrary things that I’ve heard. Those damn monks in their fancy monasteries, go on and on about how ‘omegas are sinful weak creatures that must be controlled and kept on a tight leash, barefoot and pregnant all the time since that’s all we’re good for’ apparently. And if any of that were true, then the world would be much different than what it is in reality. What about you? Are your people any different?”  
Hannibal laughed a little,

“Contrastingly so, yes. Settlements like these are some of the most uncleanly barbaric places I’ve seen in my life. The way they treat omegas is starkly different to our way,” the alpha explained.  
“From my experience with the locals around here, they don’t take kindly to omegas who practice ‘witchcraft’ and live independently. The Church usually has them burned alive at the stake or forced through some form of corrective rape. How did you escape such a fate?”

“That’s easy, I have the wolves. The village and the Church are afraid that I might sick my wolves on them if they try anything.”

“How do you manage heats if you live void of human company?”  
It was the omega’s turn to laugh,

“I drink a herbal tea that stops my heat cycle from physically affecting me. I still ovulate but I don’t go through the motions of a heat. It’s not the most healthy thing to do to my body but I’m unmated and intend to keep it that way.”

“I see,” the king replied. “Why have you chosen a life of celibacy, if I might ask?”  
The young man sighed, his face solemn and reflective,

“I don’t want to sign my life away to be some subservient little breeding machine. If I were to mate I would have to be my partner's complete equal, and no alpha around here wants an assertive omega. Besides, I’m barely twenty-nine, I have years to decide ahead of me,” Hannibal mulled this over, finding himself extremely attracted to this fierce creature. This young and most definitely ripe omega was a crafty, proud, skilled individual and by the sounds of it a fearsome fighter. He had to have him, he had to make this boy his bride,

“Allow me to claim you then,” the younger man looked taken aback by this.  
“Come back with me to my homeland and I can give you that freedom and make you the most powerful omega in the tribe.”  
The younger male looked intrigued but still so hesitant,

“As tempting as that sounds, I don’t know you. I’m not naive-- I don’t mind marrying someone I’m not in love with nor do I mind marrying for convenience or stability, but I don’t know what your true intentions are. You could be lying through your teeth right now,” he said.  
“However, you could be telling the truth and I’d be passing up a golden opportunity so I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself through your actions. I’ve had quite a few alphas and betas try to ask for my hand, so you’re going to be going through a trial to prove your intentions are honorable. You’ll have three days to hunt me down in the woods. If you find me before those three days are up you’re going to have to defeat me in combat without brutally maiming me. If you try to wound me severely out of spite and frustration or if you try to knot me before you’ve won our fight, like many alphas before you have done, I will personally castrate you and feed your severed penis to my wolves and eat the rest of you like I would if you were an elk I’d hunted.”

“Of course,” Hannibal responded. “My people have a practice of allowing an omega that was harmed by an alpha, physically or otherwise, to cut their penis off and hang it in their home as a trophy.”  
The omega let out a loud happy laugh,

“If you are true to your word and win, then I think I’ll rather enjoy being your mate,” he admitted.  
“Your trial starts at sundown. I will see you when I do.”

“Might I have your name before we begin?”

“Yes. Will Graham,” he reached out a hand to the alpha. The older male shook it firmly,

“Hannibal Lecter.”

“Then I wish you luck, Hannibal.”  
After hunting down an elk, Alana and Hannibal made their way back to the camp, the female turned to him,

“Are you going to follow through with his plan?”

“Yes,” Alana huffed exasperated yet triumphant,

“Finally. You’ve taken too long in finding a mate. You’re what, fifty-three now? You’re the king and chief of the tribe, you need to have an heir sooner or later.”

“I am well aware of this, Alana. You’ve told me multiple times already.”

“I know but it’s important. I’ll keep the rest of us put while you do what you have to do,” by the time the sun was setting, Hannibal had prepared himself, setting off into the woods to hunt for the omega. His keen sense of smell picked up on Will’s earthy smell almost immediately. He kept following it until it got strong enough to indicate the omega was close, but nowhere to be seen. This carried on through the days, Hannibal closing in on Will’s scent but unable to find him and then the scent fading almost as quickly as it wafted through the alpha’s senses. It drove him crazy, he wanted that omega so badly, he craved the feeling of sheer euphoria he’d get once he claimed and knotted the boy. His patience was running thin but he persisted, keeping a level head. He kept going until the dawn of the third day. He made his way to a stream, picking up on that specific scent again, following it upstream to a small body of water where the youth was bathing himself, his clothes discarded on the riverbank, the water sliding down his pale milky skin in such a tantalizing manner.

“Good to see you,” Will called out to the alpha approaching him. “In a moment, I’m going to grab my axe and try to attack you. If you can disarm me, you win and I’m yours.”`

“Duly noted,” Hannibal replied with a nod. He studied Will’s movements carefully, trying to figure out when he was to attack. He was almost knocked over by just barely blocking the force of Will’s axe coming down on him from nowhere. Their battle started, the two exchanging blows, neither actually trying to wound the other as if they were sparring. Hannibal had to admit, the pretty thing was a skilled fighter, he might’ve even been better than the king himself. Their fight continued on, Will showing no sign of exhaustion or weakness any time soon. The omega smelled so good, his scent earthy, filled with adrenaline, and with a copper tang to it, similar to the smell of blood-- also the apparent smell of arousal, culminating into an intoxicating scent. The power and dominance the omegan male exuded was intimidating as well, both details sending Hannibal’s body into a frenzied state of arousal, like he was in rut. He wasn’t though, an alpha’s rut cycle and/or an omega’s heat cycle didn’t work like that. There was a specific timing between each heat/rut and Hannibal’s rut had happened less than a week ago, but what he was feeling felt not dissimilar to what he felt during that time of the month. Will was completely naked too so seeing the boy’s body didn’t help the king’s state either. They continued on, Hannibal actually becoming tired during the whole thing and Will could tell he was. It didn’t look good for the alpha, but he was determined to win this young man’s favor so he kept fighting until he found himself an opening, proceeding to knock the axe out of Will’s hand and push him to the forest floor. He pointed his axe blade at the omega but making no move to wound him, opting to unarm himself and get down on one knee, Will smiled breathlessly,

“You did it,” he said. “You’ve won. I’m all yours now, Hannibal.”  
The king held out his hand to the witch, a small smile on his face,

“You’re mine and I am yours,” the boy took his hand in his, letting himself be pulled up into a seated position.

“I can smell how aroused you are,” he quipped, his chest still heaving slightly.

“So are you,” Hannibal replied. “If I were a lesser man, I would’ve forced myself upon you as soon as I’d disarmed you, but I’m not that kind of man.”

“No, you aren’t. I wouldn’t mind if you ‘forced’ yourself upon me in this moment, though,” there was an intense silence between them until Hannibal lunged forward and claimed Will’s mouth with his own, no longer holding back. His hands roamed the omega’s naked body, committing every mole, dip, and feeling to memory-- how muscular his thighs were as Hannibal gripped them, spreading them apart as the king kissed and bit down his pale soft milky-skinned neck. Hannibal only pulled away to disrobe himself. Once fully nude like his lover, he moved his mouth down to the omega’s chubby quivering wet pussy with its small little two to three-inch-long cock erect and stiff. He licked a stripe up the slit, flicking his partner’s erection playfully with his tongue, all this eliciting encouraging moans, and whines from the man beneath him. Will threaded his hands through Hannibal’s fine well-kept hair, gripping onto a handful of it tightly when the alpha inserted his tongue inside him.  
“Fuck, that’s good-- oh!” he moaned and then yelped at the feeling of the older man nipping his cock, letting out a nervous laugh after recovering.

“You’re delicious,” the king mumbled in the omega’s ear before taking his hard red weeping cock in his hand and stroked himself off. The young witch looked at the other man’s length, eyes widening in shock,

“You’re huge. How the fuck are you going to fit??” he asked, more to himself than anyone else. Hannibal was so thick and long it hurt to look at it. That thing was going to wreck his virgin cunt and he knew it.

“Don’t worry yourself, your body’s loose and wet enough to take it by now,” Hannibal reassured him. 

“You’re aware that I’m a virgin right?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be gentle, I swear. Tell me if anything hurts too much,’ he said, receiving a nod from Will. Hannibal took his cock in his hand and breached the young omega’s hole, slowly pushing himself in inch by inch, stopping and allowing Will to adjust bit by bit until he bottomed out, hips flush with the omega’s. The witch let out a low needy mewl, goading his newly-found lover to start moving. The alpha started out slow and shallow, speeding up eventually, encouraged by the rather loud noises that were being ripped out of Will.

“Are you going to knot me, Hannibal?” the witch asked, voice raw and broken from screaming in response to the extreme and very foreign pleasure he was feeling, his words slurring a bit together,  
“Are you gonna put a litter in me?”  
Hannibal let out a groan, his body aching to bite the omega beneath him and claim him, opting to nip at the shell of the younger man’s ear instead as he mumbled a gruff response,

“It’s possible,” he let out a sharp grunt in response to the wet heat of the omega constricting around him suddenly.  
“You’d look good filled with my pups but you don’t have to be not yet at least.”

“You think?” he asked, his voice breathy, crying out at a particularly rough stab to his g-spot.

“You’re a very skilled warrior, Will. Maybe even better than me. You’d be more useful in battle than in the home at this point.”

“Do you like that I’m a good fighter? Does it turn you on??” he pressed the king, slyly trying to provoke the man. The two men were inching closer and closer to orgasm, their voices becoming increasingly louder.  
“Fuck, Hannibal--” Will started before he all but screamed as he came, trying to muffle it by biting down on Hannibal’s neck, drawing blood; his body clenching so tightly around Hannibal it made the alpha weak, until he came as well, biting into Will’s flesh, claiming the boy as his own; his knot catching around the tight opening of the omega’s vagina locking him inside as he flooded the tight little hole with his seed, making small thrusts to fuck the semen deeper inside the man under him. Their intense love-making left them both breathless, the two men staying silent to catch their breath. The king looked down at his new mate, reveling in the omega’s boyish charm,

“I’m going to cherish every moment with you,” he swore to him, cupping the other man’s face with his hand, gazing into the omega’s eyes lovingly. Will laughed,

“Thank you, Hannibal,” he paused for a moment. “What now?”

“We set off for the homeland tomorrow morning. You should pack your things today in advance.”

“For tonight, I was thinking of taking you back to my nest and spend some time together,” the witch offered coyly, making the king smile softly,

“I’ll let you lead the way when the time comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess! Feel free to tell me you liked it or something...


End file.
